The present invention relates to vehicle seats and more particularly relates to adjustment mechanisms for the armrests of such seats.
It is important that operators of industrial and utility equipment be able to quickly adjust the armrests of the seats thereof so as to accommodate operators of various sizes. Heretofore, mechanisms permitting adjustments of the armrests have been relatively complex.
Now there is provided an armrest adjustment mechanism of simple construction.